Complemento Perfecto One Shot
by Angylito
Summary: Mi vida como inmortal superaba todas mis expectativas, pero sentir el cuerpo de Edward sobre el mio era sin dudas más fuerte que mi sed de neófita". Paralelo a SOL DE NOCHE


**Complemento Perfecto**

"_Paralelo a Sol de Noche."_

**t Bella POV**

Hoy ha sido un día muy largo, Jake tubo la genial ocurrencia de ir a cazar a Canadá y eso nos llevó el día entero, cuando llegamos a la casa de mi no tan nueva familia estaban todos sentados en la sala riendo de Emmett que hacía bromas sobre la última desaparición de Jasper y Alice, que esta vez se perdieron por casi una semana. Me alegra tener mi casita, ya que no podría vivir en una casa llena de parejas que jamás se duermen y que pueden escuchar el sonido de un alfiler cayendo a medio kilometro de distancia.

No, no, definitivamente agradezco tener privacidad en mi pequeña casita.

Esta noche Edward estaba muy silencioso, usualmente se dedica a lanzar bromas a Rosalie y a Emmett que son sin dudas los peores cuando se trata de disimular el deseo que sienten el uno por el otro.

-¿Qué estará pensando?

Me pregunto cómo es que puede concentrarse tan profundamente con los pensamientos de 8 vampiros rondando su mente.

De seguro otra vez se está recriminando que no merece tanta felicidad, y en cierto modo lo entiendo, pues yo también me lo he preguntado.

Aunque verlo tan concentrado le daba un toque tierno y a la vez muy sensual en su postura, eso me dio una idea genial para esta noche, usaré la lencería que Alice me trajo de regalo de su último viaje a Paris. Sé que a Edward lo vuelve loco verme vestida usando solo eso.

Mientras planeaba de qué forma sorprenderlo, comencé a sentirme cada vez más ansiosa, y ahora solo podía pensar en volver a casa, acostar a Nessie que comenzaba a dormirse en los brazos de Rosalie y lanzarme frenéticamente a los brazos de mi sexi esposo, woww me pregunto si será legal tener a un hombre tan perfecto a mi lado, alguien que sin dudas era el mejor en todo lo hacía, y cuando digo en todo, me refiero literalmente a todo.

Comencé a recordar nuestra primera noche juntos, cuando el terror por no saber qué hacer en ese momento me paralizaba, cuando solo podía pensar en lo nervios, dudando levemente de su capacidad de auto control, cuestionándome en silencio si nuestros cuerpos eran tan o más compatibles como lo éramos en todo lo demás. Pensar en todo esto es lo que me hace agradecer cada día tener esta vida inmortal, no me importa en lo absoluto perder mi alma. Yo había conseguido mucho más de lo que perdí, si realmente la teoría de Edward era cierta.

Gané no solo al hombre maravilloso que llevo por esposo, sino también una hija preciosa dotada de un don aun más impresionante que los del resto de los vampiros que hasta el momento he conocido, una grandiosa familia muy particular, donde cada miembro de ella, gozaba de un carisma y don especial, no solo eran la familia de mi esposo, sino que también eran la mía, había ganado un padre y una madre nuevos, tan buenos como los míos, dos hermanas hermosas y dos hermanos mayores que siempre estarían conmigo y mi pequeña para protegernos.

Simplemente el tiempo ya no era un impedimento en mi vida, todo lo que quería y necesitaba lo tenía frente a mis ojos.

Edward lleva más de una hora sin decir palabra alguna, perdido mirando un punto fijo, y medio sonriendo sin razón aparente. Nessie comenzó a acomodarse suavemente en los brazos de Rosalie, frotando de vez en cuando sus ojos con sus pequeñas manitas. Ya pronto oscurecerá, y el viaje le tenía exhausta, creo que ya es hora de llevarla a su cama.

-¿Edward? –

Él parecía tan distraído pero volteó rápidamente para encontrarme con sus ojos color miel.

Dime, vida mía. Ese tono de voz era el que me volvía loca, casi incapaz de contenerme por besarlo, es como si tuviera un pequeño toque de pasión al pronunciar las palabras.

-Ya es casi la hora de llevar a Nessie a la cama. – Dije en un susurro, que cualquiera de los presentes en la habitación escucharía, pero decidí comenzar con mi plan de esta noche, me concentre por un instante y comencé a disminuir mi escudo mental para dejar entrar a Edward en mis pensamientos, pronunciando cada palabra con un sutil tono de picardía en la voz, insinuándole mi invitación indecente para esta noche.

-"_Y es hora de que nosotros también lo hagamos"_. Solté las palabras casi a gritos en mi cabeza, y clavé mis ojos en su rostro a la espera de su reacción. Antes de eso medio reí solo con imaginar a lo que nos llevarían estas palabras tan cotidianas para algunos simples humanos y la connotación que tenían para una pareja de inmortales, que jamás lidiaban con el cansancio físico o el límite de tiempo.

Edward se puso de pié, y miró con cara de pocos amigos a Emmett que no pudo disimular su sonrisa. De seguro notó nuestra conversación mental.

Luego miró a Alice que estaba notablemente incomoda, espero que no haya visto lo que planeo, pero más espero que sepa ocultárselo a Edward si es así. Reconozco que tener una familia tan talentosa no es de mucha ayuda a veces.

Comencé a sentirme ansiosa por estar a solas con él, en este corto tiempo como inmortal ya me había vuelto una adicta sin remedio a su cuerpo, en realidad a todo lo que a él concierne. Y ya sentía urgencia por tocarlo, besarlo y más aún por sentirme unida literalmente a él.

Caminé lentamente, tratando de no demostrar mi urgencia, me dirigí al sofá blanco donde Rosalie sostenía a Nessie que ya dormía, tomé a mi pequeña, la acomodé dulcemente en uno de mis brazos, ella había crecido tanto en este último tiempo, pero seguía teniendo la dulzura propia de un bebito.

Luego alcancé a mi esposo que me esperaba con la mano tendida frente al umbral de la puerta para dirigirnos a nuestra casa.

Cuando tomé su mano, una corriente eléctrica que inició en la palma de la mano que él sostenía recorrió mi cuerpo entero, y esto me volvía aun más ansiosa por llegar a nuestro acogedor cuarto matrimonial.

En cosa de segundos ya estábamos en nuestra casa, nos dirigimos a la habitación de Nessie, con cuidado la acomodé en su cama, Edward me ayudó a arroparla, y como todas las noches nos inclinamos al mismo tiempo para besar su frente.

Se quedó inmóvil un momento, de seguro preocupado revisando sus sueños, y es que Nessie llevaba días teniendo pesadillas, me siento culpable por heredarle esa parte de mi vida mortal a mi pequeña.

Estaba concentrada pensando en eso cuando Edward me tomó por sorpresa abrazándome fuertemente por atrás, eso sin dudas hubiera hecho que mi corazón latiera descontroladamente, no me di cuenta en qué momento el atravesó la habitación, y a penas me recuperaba de la sorpresa cuando me tomó en sus brazos, riendo ambos nerviosamente y mirándonos a los ojos como quién planea alguna jugarreta de niños.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación, tomó mi cara con sus manos y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, como si el mundo y el universo fueren a acabar en segundos, por un momento me dejé llevar por la exquisita sensación que producían en mi sus besos, sintiendo como mi estómago comenzaba a cosquillear. Como mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse, por poco olvido mi plan para esta noche.

Aunque me resultaba doloroso alejarme de su perfecto cuerpo, liberé una de mis manos que se encontraban enredadas en su cabello lo alejé delicadamente, y bloquee mi mente para que no pudiera ver lo que tramaba, me dirigí al enoooorme armario que Alice había hecho para mí, y abrí la primera gaveta cuyo olor se me hiciera familiar o parecido al encaje y a la seda, combinación que vuelve loco a mi esposo.

Intenté escoger con cuidado mi vestimenta, tomé una camiseta que además de ser cómoda era bastante transparente con encajes, pero a la vez muy sutil, también tome de la misma gaveta unas pantaletas de seda negras que hacían juego con la camiseta y que eran mis favoritas y las de Edward también, ya que según el realzan de sobremanera mis muslos.

Me miré por última vez al espejo y salí intentando parecer segura y sensual. Miré fijamente a mi esposo que estaba de pié mirándome salir del armario, quería verme linda para él, así es que solté mi cabellera, alborotándola un poco con las manos.

Solo la idea de que esta noche él volvería a ser mío, como tantas noches, hizo que mi urgencia por sentir su piel desnuda se volviera casi irracional. Caminé hacía él, y lentamente comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa que tanto deseaba quitar de mi camino. Ni siquiera puede terminar de quitársela, lo deseaba de tantas maneras, y deseaba jamás acostumbrarme y dejar de sentir esta hambre por él. Lo tomé con ambas manos rodeando su cuello y solo quería lanzarme sobre él y besarlo, lo empujé suavemente a nuestra cómoda cama matrimonial.

Me acomodé sobre su pelvis y comencé a arrastrarme por su pecho semi desnudo y él medio se sentó, apoyándose con sus codos en la cama, para luego tomarme de la cintura y apretarme fuertemente contra su cuerpo, el fuego que comenzaba a llenar mi garganta y mis labios ansioso por tocar los suyos se hizo cada vez más fuerte, y pareció notarlo por que subió por mi cuello hasta alcanzarlos sin dejar el contacto de sus labios con mi piel.

La temperatura comenzó a hacerse más cálida a medida que la intensidad de nuestro beso comenzó a ser cada vez más urgente, dejó a sus suaves manos descender ágilmente por mi espalda, deteniéndose en mis caderas solo para hacerme sentir su parte intima, mis pantaletas comenzaron a humedecerse al contacto con su bulto enorme, comenzaba a sentirme impaciente por sentirlo dentro de mí.

Sus manos en un acto descontrolado comenzaron a subir nuevamente por mi espalda, pero esta vez no iban vacías, ahora arrastraban con ellas la delicada camiseta de encajes que tenía puesta, casi instintivamente subí mis brazos para facilitarle el trabajo y apresurar el momento, le ayudé a desprenderse completamente de su camisa y bajé mis manos para comenzar a quitarle los pantalones, y los bóxer que se habían hecho un estorbo para la situación, hizo lo mismo con mis pantaletas, las que arrancó de un solo tirón. Lo que me hacía suponer que su urgencia era casi tan fuerte como la mía.

Me tomó con fuerza, sin dejar de besarme y sin alejarse de mi cuerpo y me volteó hasta dejarme en su antigua posición y cargando su peso delicadamente sobre mí.

Rodeé con mis piernas su cintura, invitándolo mentalmente y con algo de impaciencia a que me tomara por completo. Ah que me hiciera suya, porque solo a él yo le pertenecía.

Un leve quejido salió desde mi boca entreabierta, aunque en mi mente, que ya no gozaba de la protección de mi escudo, lo dejé escuchar más de un quejido que casi se sentía como un gruñido que no se escuchaban tan leves como el que salió por mí boca, casi como si nuestros cuerpos tuvieran memoria propia comenzamos con el vaivén que hizo de mi respiración fuera más ruidosa, mezclándose paulatinamente con la suya, que se transformaba en una mucho más áspera y cortante cada vez.

Así estuvimos por un rato hasta que recordé la segunda parte de mi plan, nuevamente lo alejé de mí, tomé su mano que estaba aferrada medio jugando y masajeando uno de sus pechos, me puse de pié y comencé a llevarlo conmigo en medio de apasionados besos hasta nuestro baño, que rara vez usábamos, encendí el jacuzzi otro regalo que seguramente había sido idea de Emmett más que de Rosalie, fue uno de sus regalos para nuestro primer aniversario de bodas, tomé el frasco de la canastilla de esencias y agregué las burbujas al agua que para entonces ya me cubría hasta la cintura, lo miré dando una ardiente mirada a su escultural figura, insinuándole con un ligero moviendo con mi dedo índice para que se uniera junto a mí.

La espuma de las burbujas ya cubrían nuestros cuerpos, del agua caliente comenzó a emanar una neblina de vapor que llenaba por completo el lugar, recorrí un par de veces más el contorno de su silueta, deteniéndome por instantes en su espalda para empujarlo con fuerza al contacto con mi piel húmeda.

Mi respiración estaba experimentando cambios a medida que la excitación aumentaba. El cambio más brusco en mi respiración le ordenaba a mis pensamientos hacer peticiones mentales a mi esposo que cada vez lo invitaban a ejercer más fuerza y rapidez en su penetración, mi parte intima se sentía en llamas, con ese cosquilleo intenso que me avisaba que estaba llegando al cielo, pero si tenía que llegar a ese lugar lo haría en compañía de mi ángel.

Mis movimientos aumentaban su ritmo, creando perfectos círculos con mi cadera. Apretando con fuerza e intensidad contra su pelvis.

Mi mente rogaba por más, gritando por alcanzar el orgasmo…

Sentí como cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensaba al mismo tiempo que sentía los suyos hacerlo, me apreté con fuerza por última vez contra su pelvis, para sentir como nuestros músculos se relajaban completamente.

Acerqué mi boca a uno de mis oídos y le susurré lo que en mi mente ya pensaba.

_-Te amo Edward Cullen, Tú eres más que mi vida. – él era el complemento perfecto, solo él me llenaba por entero._

_-También te amo Isabella Cullen, eres todo lo que necesito para vivir ángel mío. – Su respuesta fue instantánea, como si las palabras sintieran urgencia por salir de sus labios._

_Acercó mi rostro con una de sus manos y besó mi frente, alzó mi mano y caminamos tranquilamente hasta llegar a nuestra habitación bañada por la luz del sol de día que ya comenzaba a asomarse por nuestra ventana, iniciando un nuevo día…_

*FIN


End file.
